deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Panther
Black Panther is a character from Marvel Comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Black Panther vs Blake Belladonna * Black Panther vs Bronze Tiger * Black Panther VS Jago * Lance (VainGlory) vs Black Panther * Rob Lucci vs Black Panther * Black Panther vs Wildcat (Abandoned) Completed Death Battles * Batman vs. Black Panther Possible Opponents * Bronze Tiger * Cheetah * Hawkman * Leone (Akame Ga Kill) History The Black Panther is the ruler of Wakanda. It's a spiritually-based warrior cult. Sort of like being pope, president, and head of joint chiefs of staff all at once. The Panther is a hereditary title, but one still has to earn it. The series of test that a Panther must pass are so arduous that only candidates who've had special training from childhood can qualify. But just so everyone gets a chance, once a year there's a day when any Wakandan can challenge the king for the throne. T'Challa being the son of T'Chaka put him in line to be the next King of Wakanda and Black Panther, but even as young super genius T'Challa was not yet ready to become the leader of the nation, but felt his childhood ended the day his father die and that it was time to start act as a King would. So S'yan, T'Chaka's young brother & T'Challa's uncle under took the Black Panther trials. S'yan passed and became the Black Panther. During his youth, T'Challa while on his Wakandan Walkabout/Rite of passage met and fell in love with apparent orphaned teen named Ororo Munroe, and later known as a member of the X-Men, Storm. The two broke off there relationship off due to his need to avenge his father’s death & to become the type of man who could lead the nation of Wakanda, but they would see each other over the years when they could. After studying Wakanda young T'Challa traveled to other parts of Africa and Europe and to study and train. He returned home once he felt that he was ready to lead the country. At 19 years old, T'Challa, wearing a mask, challenged the then Black Panther & King (his uncle S'yan) and and beat him in fair combat. After that T'Challa was required to take the rest of the Black Panther trials such as defeating the various champions of the 18 Wakandan tribes, being judge & found worthy by the Panther God / Bast. Next the Heart Shaped Herb/Heart of Wakanda was applied to his body and ingested by him (the process would kill any person who was unworthy or not a member of the royal line) and that process also link him to Bast. The competition of Panther trials made him a superhuman granting him has enhanced speed, agility, strength, endurance, healing, memory and senses (sight / vision, hearing, smell, etc). Death Battle Info * Real Name: T'Challa * Height: 6' * Weight 200 lbs Powers: T'Challa's senses and physical attributes have been enhanced to superhuman levels by the heart-shaped herb. Black Panther Knowledge: He now has the power to draw all the knowledge, strength, and every experience from every previous Black Panther. Superhuman Acute Senses: T'Challa can see with greater clarity and greater distances than an ordinary human. His vision extends into the ultraviolet and infrared areas of the electromagnetic spectrum, allowing him to see in near-total darkness and retain the same level of clarity135. T'Challa's hearing is similarly enhanced, enabling him to detect sounds normal humans can't and sounds they ordinarily could but at much greater distances. T'Challa can memorize tens of thousands of scents. His sense of smell enables him to recognize people/objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent and track them to the exact location, can smell fear, and detect if someone is lying by change in body odor. T'Challa's sense of taste is sensitive to the point that he is able to taste the exact ingredients of any particular food he is eating. Superhuman Strength: T'Challa has received a blessing from the Panther Goddess Bast, which elevated his strength to superhuman levels. His physical strength is between 800 lbs and 2 tons 136; although the full limits aren't known. Superhuman Speed: T'Challa is able to run and move at speeds superior to those of any Olympic athlete, and is capable of reaching speeds of 40 mph. He has the ability to attack faster than the eye can follow. His combat speed seems more enhanced then anything else, as he has frequently kept up with other enemies in combat, and blitzed people before they pull their trigger fingers137. Superhuman Stamina: T'Challa's body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing poisons in his muscles and his musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting him superhuman levels of stamina, exceptional endurance, and lung capacity; in all physical activities. His lung capacity is at peak human level enabling him to hold breath for 6 minutes under water, making his lungs as healthy as human's lungs can get. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue toxins begin to impair him. Superhuman Durability: T'Challa's skin, bone, and muscle tissues are augmented to levels that are considerably stronger and harder than human and the tissues are impervious to injury to an extraordinary extent138. Superhuman Healing: T'Challa's is able to regenerate injured tissue and brain cells to an extraordinary degree, heal broken bones, torn muscles, but is unable to regenerate missing limbs or organs. Is immune to all Earthly diseases, infections and disorders, he's impervious to gas attacks, poisons, and nerve-toxins of any kind and completely resistant to diseases 139. Superhuman Agility: T'Challa's agility, balance, flexibility, dexterity, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of an Olympic gold medalist. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. Superhuman Reflexes: T'Challa's reaction time is superior to that of any Olympic athlete that has ever competed. His reflexes are so efficient that he can dodge and deflect point blank gun fire, dodge bullets from machine guns and sniper rifles. Captain America once stated that he's faster than the creature he was named after 140. Abilities Super-Genius class Intelligence: T'Challa is also a polymath genius and has an eidetic (aka photographic) memory[citation needed]. His genius is as such that he is one of the eight smartest people on Earth.142 He possesses accomplishments such as a PhD in physics from Oxford University. He also combined alchemy with science to create a new scientific field called Shadow Physics, a dangerous discipline which allowed him to track Vibranium on a quantum level, craft weapons which would be particularly effective against Vibranium, and create an unstable teleportation device which at the time ripped apart anyone using it with great healing ability. Master Martial Artist: He has been groomed to be a warrior from birth. An expert in practically all forms of armed and unarmed combat, and a master of all martial arts including African and unknown forms. He is a master of stealth, disguise etc. He is considered to be one of the best martial artists to have ever walked the Earth. This is evident by him being able to stalemate and even gain the upper hand at times against opponents such as Captain America, Daredevil etc. in hand to hand fights to an extent that in his full potential, he was able to defeat Captain America in a few moves, and overpower Wolverine twice without much difficulty, even when Wolverine was using his claws. Captain America himself said that when he one won against T’Challa, T’Challa was not his usual self, seeming weaker than he actually was. Weapons Master: The Panther has mastered all known weapons. Master Acrobat: T'Challa is a rigorously trained gymnast and acrobat. Expert Marksman: He is a master marksman adept with hunting knives, firearms, and other projectile weaponry. Master Tactician: T'Challa is a genius tactician, strategist, and leader who is practically peerless. He was taught tactics and strategies in his youth by his father who encouraged him to always think two steps ahead of his enemies and three steps ahead of his friends. His prowess is such that he is able to out think and out maneuver individuals such as Tony Stark, and other geniuses.143 Expert Tracker & Hunter: Even without his superhuman senses, he is a master tracker and hunter. He can pick up a prey's scent and memorize tens of thousands of individual ones. * Multilingual: T'Challa can fluently speak his native language, English, and other various languages. Master Inventor: He can invent various devices with special properties when needed. While not all of his inventions are as good as others made by Tony Stark and so on, he possesses engineering abilities and intellect that makes him a peer and has proven to be able to invent and create weaponry that rivals their engineering capabilities. T'Challa can also duplicate practically any other technologies after learning how they work or by glancing at the designs. Highly Influential Connections: As king of Wakanda, the Panther has access to a vast collection of magical artifacts, technological and military hardware, as well as the support of his nation's wide array of scientists, adventurers, and superheroes. Diplomatic Immunity: As the leader of a sovereign nation, He often visits the United States or the United Nations for political reasons. He enjoys diplomatic immunity during these trips, and his embassy is considered foreign soil. Gear Kimoyo Card: An extremely powerful and versatile PDA. It functions similarly to the Avengers' communicards, but with many more practical applications. In one instance, the Panther called up a schematic of a jumbo jet's cockpit controls and took command of the plane, landing the plane safely in a river. "Kimoyo" is Bantu for "of the spirit". Black Panther Suit/Panther Habit ''': As chieftain of the Wakandan Panther Clan, the ruler is crowned with a ceremonial regalia in the form of a Vibranium laced panther habit. T'Challa received this crown-like garb after being judged by the Panther Goddess. The appearance of the suit has changed over time, but has retained its abilities; This uniform has the ability to absorb vibrations via its Vibranium lacing, it can negate and/or lessen powerful kinetic based attacks such as bullets shots, penetrating blades, and crushing blows. The lenses in the mask cut glare and enhance the Panther's natural night vision, then lenses also allows him to see in infra-red and other visual spectrum. The suit features: * '''Vibranium Microweave Mesh: The microweave robs incoming objects of their momentum; bullets do not ricochet off, but simply fall to the ground when they come in contact with the weave. Likewise, the Panther cannot be stabbed, however, the costume (and Panther) can be cut if the attacker slashes along the uniform's grain. Combined with his durability, it has even withstood blows from the Hulk. * Anti-Metal Claws: Claws in the gloves are made of Antarctic Vibranium-based "Anti-Metal" that can break down basically all metals at the molecular level .The claws also have the ability to emit small energy blades from the tip as well as launch them as projectiles. * Energy-Dampening Boots: Energy regulators create varying fields from the Vibranium in the molded soles of the boots, enabling Panther to survive a fall of several stories and land like a cat. Given enough momentum, the Panther can also scale walls or skim across water. The field can be also used offensively to shatter or weaken objects, or defensively to rob incoming objects of their momentum as shown when he stopped a car thrown by the hulk from crushing him by using the Vibranium in his boots. * Cloaking Technology: The cloak can be elongated, shortened or eliminated with a thought, and the entire costume can be covered allowing it to pass as normal street clothes or render T'Challa completely invisible. * Teleportation device:'''T'Challa has also been show using a teleportation device as part of his standard gear116. The range is not known as of this moment. * '''Hard-Light Shielding: T'Challa was shown using a small shield comprised of hardened light, to defend himself and others as part of his standard gear116. * Vibranium Energy Daggers: with an ornate hilt carved of ivory or some kind of stone, and an energy-generated blade that can be set to stun or kill. The energy blades can be handled like either a physical knife or fired like darts, and regenerated repeatedly. They can also be shaped into other various weapons like scythes or a spear. * Ebony Blade: ''' Deflects magical attacks and when angled in a certain way, it can instead absorb energy directed at it. It seems mostly immune to magical effects. It can cut through any substance (except other enchanted weapons or extremely strong metals like adamantium), even piercing Iron Man's Extremis armor with one slash, though how much of a certain substance it can cut through depends on the strength of the wielder. The sword is also indestructible. '''Vibranium Armor: An special armor used during the Superhuman Civil War. Light Armor: Lightweight body armor covering the user from head to toe in a similar fashion as Iron Man that operates by thought. It offers flight at high speeds, enhanced strength, and more protection in combat. Heavenly Armor: Functions like the Light armor and is blessed by the Panther God of Wakanda. The armor provides protection against mystical attacks, and is equipped with various weapons. Feats * First African superhero in Marvel Comics history. * Stole Silver Surfer's board. * Effortlessly dodged gunfire * Scaled to the top of a building while pulling a man by his hair in less than 10 seconds. Also doubles as a strength feat. * Beat Wolverine and Captain America. * Caught Spider-Man off guard twice. * Outmaneuvered the Human Torch. * Deflected energy daggers. * Throws a spear through solid stone while weakened and injured. * Lifts his throne chair (which is speculated to weighing a ton) that 3 men together couldn't lift. * Panther destroys a water mill by bracing himself against the ground underwater and flexing his muscles. * Literally almost knocked the Red Skull's jaw off. * Stopped the charge of a moving elephant. Elephants on average weigh about 8 tons. * Bulldogged a 1.5 ton rhino and then snaps its neck. * Ripped a man in half. * Fights, defeats, and kills a Super Skrull that has Luke Cage's strength and durability, Iron Fist's chi manipulation, Wolverine's claws, Bullseye's accuracy, and the combined fighting skills of Captain America, Daredevil, Elektra, Shang Chi, Moon Knight, and T'Challa himself. He holds his own until the Skrull's weakness was revealed in the form of tells, which are the significant changes in weight and body posture. This also shows Panther's exceptionally keen strategic and tactical genius. * Black Panther fights Killmonger without his vibranium suit for 13 hours with only 1 hour breaks in between each battle. This also doubles as a skill feat. Killmonger has studied Black Panther's fighting style, and has shown skill enough to stalemate Deadpool. In this fight Killmonger had been upgraded physically. Black Panther loses only because he gets distracted. * Was able to survive, endure, and absorb the magics from Wakanda's most powerful acolytes. * Gains the upperhand against the Fantastic Four in his debut. * Defeats a superpowered Nazi. * Defeated Dr.Doom (who was powered with magic and Vibranium at the time) * Defeats Iron Man when both had prep time. * Came up with a device in "ten minutes" that dampens telekinetic and telepathic abilities. Flaws * Still a mortal Man under the armor. And his senses can be overwhelmed. * Once he was almost killed by doctor doom. Poll Who Should Black Panther Fight If He Is In Death Battle? Hawkman (DC Comics) Blake Belladona (RWBY) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:African American Combatants Category:African Combatants Category:Arch-Enemy Category:Avengers Member Category:Claw Users Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney infinity characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Marvel Characters Category:Royal Combatants Category:Sword Wielders